Micro displays based on light-emitting diodes are one of the hotspots in the research field of Virtual Reality (VR) and Augmented Reality (AR). Compared with a liquid crystal display, micro displays based on light-emitting diodes possess advantages of small volume, low energy consumption, low production cost, self-luminescence, wide angle of view and fast response speed, and then gradually replace the traditional liquid crystal displays in the field of smart glasses, head mounted displays, night vision devices and so on.